1. Field
The present inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device for power management and a semiconductor system comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with development of portable and small-sized electronic devices, supplying power to an electronic device is becoming an important issue. In particular, with the progress of system-on-chip (SoC) technology in which an electronic device is integrated to a chip, power management integration may also increasingly be desired. In order to stably supply power to a low-power consuming mobile electronic system, such as a mobile phone, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a camera, or the like, a power management integrated circuit (PMIC) may be used.
Many circuits in an electronic device may require different power supply voltages. The power management integrated circuit may be connected with a battery to generate different power supply voltages. The power management integrated circuit may supply power to the electronic device using the different power supply voltages. In addition, the power management integrated circuit may reduce power consumption of the electronic device by adjusting a power supply voltage according to a driving state of the electronic device. As functionality of the power management integrated circuit continues to increase, the size and complexity of the power management integrated circuit may increase.